Embodiments of the present invention relate to data processing technology, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus and system for restoring serialized data based on a data signal embedding a clock signal.
A data processing apparatus (e.g., a deserializer) that can be used in a display apparatus is based on a clock signal and independent transmission/reception of data. Skew between the clock signal and the data is important to the performance and reliability of the deserializer. For instance, the data received by the deserializer is distorted unless the start timing of the clock signal coincides exactly with the reception timing of the data.